Steven Universe: Magma Ruby
by The Real Blurr the Hedgehog
Summary: Taking a stroll away from Sonic territory, here is a Steven Universe fan episode I made that I am also going to send to Rebecca Sugar, the creator of Steven Universe! I hope you enjoy this!


Steven Universe: Magma Ruby

Story created by: Tyzik Case

Steven Universe show created by: Rebecca Sugar

Date made: October 17, 2016

"Steven, pack your things," Garnet said to Steven, whom was watching a movie for the 100th time. "Where are we going in such a rush Garnet?" Steven said with a confused look in his eyes. "We detected a Gem presence in the Kindergarten. We fear it might be another Corrupted Gem," Pearl said to Steven in response. "But I thought me and Peridot took out the last of them a while ago." "Yes, you did. But we can't risk leaving this unsearched. We have to go there and see if it is in fact another Corrupted Gem." Steven got ready and walked over to the warp pad and stood. "Ready?" Garnet said, preparing to warp. "Ready." Garnet activated the warp pad and the Crystal Gems were off to the Kindergarten.

When they arrived, Steven looked around him, noticing the large amount of holes, some of them with broken cage bars from when Jasper captured some Corrupted Gems. "Alright, Amethyst and Steven, take that path," Pearl pointed to a pathway to her left, "And Garnet and I will take this path. Stay safe and contact us if you run into anything, ok?" "Don't worry Pearl, we'll be fine," Amethyst said to Pearl with a rushed voice. "Come on Steven, let's go." Amethyst and Steven walked off towards the path Pearl told them to go through. "Ahhh… It feels good to be back," Amethyst looked at Steven and waited for a response. "I still think this place is creepy." Before Steven could finish, they both say a flash of orange light and some rocks flying towards them. "Watch out!" Steven ran in front of Amethyst and created his bubble shield, deflecting the rocks that flew towards them. "Thanks dude, I owe you one." "Later Amethyst! We need to see where those rocks came from!" Steven popped his bubble shield and peeked from behind the corner and signaled Amethyst to come over to see. What they saw wasn't a Corrupted Gem, it was a Ruby.

They both looked at each other confused. "What's a Ruby doing in the Kindergarten?" Amethyst asked quietly. "I don't know." They both looked back at the Ruby quietly. The Ruby took a deep breath and said, "Ok, focus…" The Ruby then rose it's arms slowly and two pillars of molten rock rose out of the ground. Steven and Amethyst looked at each other in awe and looked back at the Ruby. Then, the Ruby's gem started to glow, and a gauntlet, much like Garnet's came out. "Hey, it has the same weapon as Garnet!" Steven said quietly. The Ruby then thrust his arm at one of the pillars, shattering it and sending the shards flying everywhere. Steven and Amethyst turned behind the wall to avoid being pelted by the shards. Steven pulled out his communicator and contacted Pearl. "Steven, have you found anything?" "Yes! Come quick! You got to see this!" Pearl looked at Garnet confused. "Ok Steven, we'll be right there." Then the screen went dark. Steven put away the communicator and turned to Amethyst. "Wait till Garnet sees this! She'll be so excited!" Amethyst then replied, "Eh, I could care less about our discovery." Just then, Garnet and Pearl arrived. "Alright, where's the Corrupted Gem? Did it hurt you?" Pearl said cautiously. "Well, we didn't find a Corrupted Gem…" Steven said nervously. "Well, what did you find?" "Look around the corner and you'll see," Steven told Garnet excitedly. The group looked around the corner and saw the Ruby, this time extending his gauntlet to destroy a distant pillar. "What the-? A Ruby? What's a Ruby doing in a place like this?" Pearl asked and looked at Garnet, who was just standing there silently. "Let's go say hi! He might like the attention!" Steven said, excited. "What makes you think it's a boy, Steven?" Pearl asked, perplexed. "I don't know. Let's just go meet him already!" Garnet put her hand on Steven's shoulder and said, "Let's go say hi." Steven nodded and walked up to the Ruby with the others. "Hi!" The Ruby looked over and stepped back quickly. "My name's Steven, and this is," Before Steven could finish, the Ruby said loudly, "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Steven stepped back. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." "That's what they all say! They tell me not to worry and everything's going to be alright, and then…" The Ruby then stomped his foot, bringing up a chunk of molten rock and flung it at the Crystal Gems, who dodged just in time. "I'm not going to be tricked again!" The Ruby summoned his gauntlet and extended it, punching Garnet and sending her into the wall behind her. "What is he talking about?" Steven said sacredly. "I don't know!" Pearl said while summoning her weapon. "Don't act like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" the Ruby yelled. Pearl charged at the Ruby and tried swinging her spear at him, but the Ruby dodged and trust his hand forward, creating a sonic pulse that sent Pearl into Garnet, whom had just gotten back up. "Alright. Guess it's up to me now," Amethyst said as she summoned her whips. She then started to charge her spin dash and combined her whips with it. Amethyst then charged at the Ruby, who then grabbed Amethyst and threw her to the ground. "I'm not going to be treated like someone's puppet again!" the Ruby shouted. "Let's just talk this out! I'm sure what your feeling right now can be talked about!" The Ruby landed and walked towards Steven slowly. Before the Ruby could say anything, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst knocked him into the wall. "Steven, get back!" Garnet yelled. "We might have to fuse to defeat this Gem," Pearl told Garnet. The Ruby slowly pulled himself up and put away his weapon. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst then fused into Alexandrite and walked up to the Ruby and summoned her weapon. Steven then ran in front of the Ruby and spread his arms out. "Please stop! Let's try talking it out with him instead of attacking him!" The Ruby looked up at Steven and smiled. Alexandrite unfused and Garnet walked up to Steven and said, "Ok, but we should take him back to the Temple." Steven nodded and helped the Ruby up. Just as they left, something in the shadows slinked towards them.

Back at the Temple, the Ruby was sitting on the couch wrapped in bandages. "Alright, why were you at the Kindergarten?" Garnet asked. "Because I go there to train my powers. You see, unlike normal Rubies, which use fire, I can control magma and other lava like substances." The Crystal Gems looked at each other and nodded. "Why were you attacking us at the Kindergarten? And what did you mean by 'someone's puppet?'" Steven asked. The Ruby sighed and closed his eyes. "Back on Homeworld, I was used to do fusion experiments against my will. Even though they told me it would be all right and nothing bad would happen, they always turned out to be lying. It caused me a lot of pain. It almost shattered me once…" The Ruby then broke into tears and covered his face with his hands. The Steven looked at the others sadly, and then back at the Ruby. "It's alright, we aren't like them. We don't use fusion the way they did." The Ruby wiped his tears away and said, "Ok, I believe you." Steven smiled and looked back at the others and gave thumbs up. "I just have one question though," Pearl said suddenly, "Who forced you to fuse?" "It was…I don't remember." Just then, a loud THUMP was heard outside. They all ran outside and saw a Corrupted Gem, who had apparently followed them from the Kindergarten. "A Corrupted Gem? But how?" Steven asked. "We must've been right about there being one last Corrupted Gem at the Kindergarten!" Garnet said as she looked at Pearl and Amethyst and nodded. They all summoned their weapons and charged at the Corrupted Gem. The Ruby tried to get up and help, but Steven stopped him and said, "Don't worry, they've got this under control. Besides, you way too hurt to do anything right now…" "But I was the one who released that thing! I accidentally set it loose during one of my training sessions. I've been trying to find it since then, but I assumed it ran off somewhere else!" Steven looked at the Ruby shocked. "Let me go defeat this thing. I released it, I should deal with it." Steven nodded and stepped aside as the Ruby walked outside calmly. "Ready? On three! One! Two…" Before Pearl could finish, they all saw the Ruby walk past them. "What are you doing? Get back inside!" Garnet yelled. "Don't worry, I've got this." The Ruby raised his arms, pulling a HUGE chunk of molten rock out of the ground. "Stand…back!" The Ruby then threw the boulder at the Corrupted Gem, poofing it on contact. Garnet and the others ran up to the Ruby surprised. "Ruby, that was AMAZING!" Steven said excited. Garnet walked over to the Gem and bubbled it and sent it off to the Bubbling Room. "That was pretty impressive," Garnet said, smiling. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you join the Crystal Gems?" Steven said to the Ruby with a hopeful tone in his voice. The Ruby looked to the others nervously. "A new member sounds like a good idea…" Pearl started to say. "Please can he stay?" Steven looked at Pearl excitedly. "Oh, why not." "Yay! You can stay!" The Ruby looked at Steven smiling. "Wait, do you even have a name?" Amethyst asked the Ruby. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It's Magma Ruby. Just call me Magma for short." They all walked back to the Temple, ready to rest after a long day…


End file.
